moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Oraibi
(Still working on this entry. For now, it's a paste of my TRP3 info.) She's a rogue, a swashbuckler, a former dancing girl, and a barrister. Oraibi is often witty and charming, although she has a tendency to get herself in over her head. =Appearance= Human, dark-skinned, and raven-haired, Ora has a curvy figure with generous breasts, and stands about 5' 6" tall. She weighs around 150 lbs, and is nimble on her feet. =Equipment= Recently, Oraibi has gotten herself a spiffy new hat. So swashbuckly! She looks quite dashing and is sure it will become the new trend in leather hatwear in Stormwind. Ora's signature weapon is her sparkly sword of sparkliness -- a rapier with a glowing white enchantment that dances along the blade. Her outfits vary from form-fitting snug dueling suits, to flamboyant dresses (usually purple), to sleek leather armor. Ora often wears a single red rose tucked behind her left ear; it's apparently been enchanted with some preservation magic so that it never fades. =History= Ora was born in Boralus to a minor mercant house of Kul Tiras 20 years before the start of World of Warcraft. Her birth name was Cadera Oraibi Spindrift, named after both of her grandmothers. Cadera Spindrift, on her father Eddy's side, was the head of a house pledged to House Ashvane, while Oraibi Leeward, mother of Ora's mother Parell Leeward, was a notorious thief. As the Second Great War between humans and orcs concluded, her parents were on a journey from Boralus to Stormwind when the ship they were traveling on was attacked and wrecked. Ora, clutching a necklace that had once belonged to her maternal grandmother Oraibi, was the only survivor located from the wreckage, and nobody could figure out where she came from. Records from the end of the war were sketchy at best, and the ship was a returning Stormwind vessel. Ora, just 2 years old, was taken to the recently built orphanage in the still-rebuilding Stormwind. She ran away from the orphanage as soon she became able to reliably pick the locks on the doors, and started living on the streets. She worked as a dancing girl once her figure blossomed, but then saved her money and studied law instead, taking up the trade of barrister. She's not the brightest lawyer, but she's clever and isn't above using her charms to influence judges, juries, or witnesses. Battle for Azeroth When a diplomatic mission was undertaken to Kul Tiras, Oraibi accompanied Jaina Proudmoore and others, and was thrown in prison with the rest, accused of being a spy. Despite loudly demanding her legal rights, she wasn't able to escape until someone else instituted a mass breakout, and she slipped away in the chaos. Earlier though, she made an important and unexpected discovery. Carved into the walls of her cell were the letters "ORAIBI," and they'd been there for years from the look of them. Having never encountered any other reference to her name before, Ora concluded that either (a) she has relatives or ancestors who had the name Oraibi, or (b) she destined to time travel in the future, to the past, and get thrown in prison, and carve her name. She's not sure which. For now, she's moved to Boralus and set up a legal aid office while making discreet inquiries about former prison inmates, the criminal underground, and the name "Oraibi." =Relationships= Ora is totally a lesbian, and has been perennially single. She'll probably never find the right girl and settle down, ever. That doesn't stop her from having a number of close, even intimate, friendships with those she cares strongly about. She's quite flirty, especially with much taller women -- and rarely is just a tease. And you know, sometimes she just want to get laid, too. =Pets= Oraibi loves animals! She's not only a crazy cat lady, but also actively keeps taking in strays and orphaned baby animals. Blackie, an ally cat, was Oraibi's first pet; she met him as a teenager when she was homeless in Stormwind, and she gave him some of her food. Ever since, he shows up and follows her around whenever she's in town. For a while, Ora was assigned as a cultural attache to the Exodar as the Draenei were getting acclimated to the Alliance. She was specifically in charge of reconciling the faith-based legal systems of the Draenei with the more secular legal system used in human lands. In recognition of this service, the Draenei gave her a baby elekk to train and raise. Karkun (see below under mounts) grew up and is the father of Rakkan, her current baby elekk. iinx, Ora's jubling, is a daughter of Jub-Jub -- a large orange and blue frog owned by Morja of the Darkmoon Faire. Ora helped Morja retrieve the missing Jub-Jub, and Morja gave her a frog egg in return. iinx is kind of an alcholic. Some of Ora's pets have more tragic origins. Molly the otter was orphaned when a cruel mogu soldier killed her parents. Tamarind the baby giraffe saw her own parents murdered by lions, and vowed to train to come a murderaffe to avenge them. Ora has saved other orphaned animals in need of a home, such as Lick her beaver. The "Ranch" After she won a large settlement for an influential client, Ora invested her commission in a farm in southwest Westfall -- well, these days it's more of an animal refuge, as she regularly sends new animals there to be cared for by her hired staff. =Mounts= Oraibi's primary mount is her azure netherdrake Tealeoni, who Ora rescued as an egg from evil Dragonmaw orcs. Tea likes to perch on the roofs of high buildings and towers in Stormwind. As noted before, Ora was given a baby elekk named Karkun, who has since grown up to sire Rakkan with his mate Thorje. Oraibi loves elekks and refuses to harm them; she hates Hemet Nesingwary for the time in Outland when he tried to get her to hunt some wild elekks. Ora was once trying to help the Stormpike dwarves of Alterac Valley, and a stablemaster sent her to capture a ram. Unfortunately she got confused and brought back a female riding goat instead; the stablemaster declared in disgust that she should just keep the ewe. Which she did, and that is how she got a riding ewe named Mitta. Ariel, a riding pony, was Ora's very first mount. The old girl has since been retired to the farm in Westfall, there to live out the rest of her days. =Home= Oraibi has purchased a building in Stormwind to serve as both her legal office and her home. Located between the harbor, the cathedral, and the cemetery (Stormwind City, 47.25, 43.11), it's more centrally located and spacious than her last office or her last apartment. First Floor: Reception Room, Law Library, Ora's Office, and Meeting Room/Dining Room Second Floor: Kitchen, Pantry, Guest Room, Bedroom Attic: Trap door open to the sky so Tealeoni can sleep here (floor specially reinforced) Basement: It's dark and scary down there, Ora isn't really sure what is in the basement Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Stormwindian Category:Lawyers Category:Barristers Category:Dancers